buddyfightfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:DoomBoyKhoi/Magic World Control Deck
This blog is going over a Magic World decklist since Xeamnz did one for Dragon World and Tyrant did one on Danger world. Buddy: Demon Doctor, Buer Flag: Magic World Monsters '(24): Size 1 (14): *4x Demon Lord, Asmodai *4x Demon Doctor, Buer *4x Demon Realm Death Metal, Valefar *2x Glass Magician, Will Glassart Size 2 (10): *4x Herb Magician, Souichirou Tenjiku *2x Evil Spirit Leader, Kimaris *2x Underworld Negotiator, Gusion *2x Barriermaster, Shadowflash Size 3 (2): *2x Rebel Belial '''Spells '(18): *4x Nice one! *3x Devil Advantage *2x Noisy Dance Room *2x Quick Summon *2x Go to Hell!! *3x Abra Kadabra! *2x Great Spell, Saturday Night Devil Fever '''Items (4): *4x Gun Rod, Bechstein Impacts (2): *2x Diabolical Hardcore This deck I made without proper testing so I don't know if it is good actually. The deck purpose is to gather gauge and use many spells to counter your opponent. This deck have ways to gather advantage such as Nice One! and Devil Advantage. This deck plays defensively until your opponent have run out of steam from destroying all of their monsters and countering the cards they will use. Size 1- Asmodai and Beur are a most at 4 because they have on call skills, Valefar is there for his high attack and Zepar is there for his extra crit. This deck is about letting you opponent lose monsters to attack with so the high base attack allow you to kill all of your opponent's monsters. After destroying the center you can pressure with Will Glassheart. Size 2- Tenjiku is a must at 4. He allows your counter cards to be used at your opponent's turn for cheaper. He makes Nice One! to a Pot of Greed. He is also very good bait so keeping 4 is good. I don't really need the Barrierflash, but does have his uses (Need to test the deck). Gusion is for some draws. Size 3- Rebel Belial can wipe your opponent's field when he enters the field. He can Retire a Left or Right with his on call skill, then Double attack to the other side then center (to avoid shields). He can also wipe 2 monsters and then attack directly. He sets up the drop for Devil Advantage and Saturday Night Devil Fever. Spells- Nice One! and Devil Advantage are your advantage cars. Nice One! have no set up so its at 4 and Devil advantage needs a little set-up (easily from paying gauge and Asmodai discarding). Noisy Dance Room is for Liar's skill and can protect a Tenjiku if you really need it. Quick Summon is for using Beur/Asmodai to use their skills and bait them from important cards. Go to Hell!! and Abra Kadabra! is to negate plays. Saturday Night is to use Asmodai and Beur during your opponent's turn (destroy cards during your opponent's battle phase with Asmodai or fill gauge with Beur :P) Item- The Gun is to deal damage every turn. You need to get it as early as posible. Works really well with this deck. Impact- This deck can get gauge and can kill your opponent if needed. Don't activate unless your opponent will die because they might be able to use more spells (so keep in hand until then). The bad thing about his deck is that there are a lot of foils and should be expensive, but Magic World looks really fun. I haven't tested it yet, so don't know if it works well (Because I might have a lot of gauge card usage and might not have enough during gameplay). Category:Blog posts